Live in the Killing Hour
by zanyjaney
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane always admired Danganronpa and the star character of Junko Enoshima. When she is given the chance to intern for Team Danganronpa, she jumps at the opportunity. But when she starts, she uncovers a deep rabbit hole of death, manipulation, and utter despair.
1. I'm late, I'm late for a very important

Tsumugi Shirogane hurried through the many corridors that twisted and turned in different directions. Her breath turns ragged as she runs through a hallway, her hair flying all over the place. Puffing harder, she running faster. Raw adrenaline pumps through her legs, propelling her like an airplane. Her tousled hair kept getting into her eyes, causing her to brush it from her eyes. Papers fell from her notebook with various drawings of costumes and fabrics. Tsumugi crouches, picking any stray papers before taking off again.

She mumbled apologies to the countless interns and employees she passed, who stared at the girl with venom. Her limbs ached as her feet kissed the ground. Heart pounding, Tsumugi's eyes sparkled with flashes and spotlights in her mind. She pants, putting a hand against the wall, her stomach rumbling. Small sweat drops poured from her forehead. Puffing her cheeks, Tsumugi ignored her cranky belly and rushed to the nearest elevator. She presses the floor button number repeatedly, gritting her teeth as she growls.

"Come on!"

Her usually shrill voice dropped an octave, sounding more like a disgruntled dog. As soon as the door opens, Tsumugi launched herself into the compartment. While holding herself to a wall, the young female peered at the gray walls, looking at the poster that hung on the wall. The poster was a promotion for the meet and greet with the cast of Trigger Happy Havoc. The faces of Kyoko Kirigiri, Junko Enoshima, and Mukuro Ikusaba were plastered on it, all three beautiful in their own way.

Kyoko's face was neutral, her eyes hard to decipher. Mukuro's look was deadly, contrasting her seemingly weak physique. Although both girls were beautiful and graceful in their own respective fields, they couldn't top Junko.

Junko Enoshima is the epitome of female beauty. Hell, she could even be the model of beauty. Like a goddess on earth, Junko was the closet Tsumugi had ever seen. The way she commanded presence wherever she walked and strutted, the peak physique she maintained, and the luscious locks in pigtails made her the hot topic of the fashion column every other week.

Her influence spanned for only just four years. However, she already had the level of fame of world leaders elected before her rise to prominence. Anything she put on eventually got sold out by the end of the week. Tickets to London's monthly fashion shows she headlined rose to prices in the thousands.

Junko always had a grace to her in interviews. Her smiles were infectious and her charm shone through even the most difficult ones. Early in her career after graduating from Hope's Peak, most people saw her as just a pretty face. Tsumugi rolled her eyes, remembering the countless tabloids done on her in America. She wondered how Junko could handle it all with a smile.

When Junko was first announced for Danganronpa, Tsumugi was slightly unsure about her acting chops. Junko was a model and displayed no skills other than being photogenic. The first season of Danganronpa proved Tsumugi and the entire world wrong. From the climactic finale to her last breath after the Ultimate Punishment, Junko was flawless, stealing the show from the characters. It was no surprise when she returned for the following seasons. She was practically the mastermind all the time, and it was 99.9999999% true. There was always the chance of it not entirely being Junko, but it was a rarity.

The elevator doors open, revealing a lush office space full of cubicles. Tsumugi's stomach growled with an increased fierceness as she dragged her feet across the floor. Her eyes drooped, her eye bags prominent. Trying hard not to yawn, she kept a quick pace as much as she could.

Looking around, she notices the lack of people in the cubicles and floor. She gulps, hearing echoes and creaks as she descends the pathway. She slumped her shoulders, holding onto her design book tightly.

What would they think of her? Would they ostracize her?

She stops at the lone door at the end of the hallway, her palms sweaty. Tsumugi shook her head, taking a deep breath. She brushes her clothes off and her hair back. Turning the knob, Tsumugi put a smile on her face.

"Is this 24-B?"

Tsumugi asks, trying to stop her heart from jittering. Near the large table in the middle of the room was a woman. Her shoulder-length hair was a fiery red which contrasted her deep violet-blue eyes with thick eyelashes. Her red lips curled into a smile, her cheeks rosy and full of freckles.

"You're at the right place! Why so early though?"

The woman chirps, sipping on her coffee mug.

"The meeting starts at 6 am."

Tsumugi responded, brushing her hair back, her cheeks red.

"What time is it now?"

"It's 10 o'clock at the dot."

The woman chuckles when Tsumugi tells her the time. In fact, the woman was hunched over, barely containing her laughter as she wiped fake tears from her eyes. Pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, the woman looks at her with bright eyes.

"You must be new! It's great to have new fresh blood in the office! Name's Michelle!"

"I'm Tsumugi."

The girl sat at the brown table with many black chairs. She takes out her design book, organizing the papers into a paper. Pushing her glasses up, she looks at Michelle, who was busily tapping away at her keyboard on her laptop.

"Did the meeting happen already?"

Tsumugi asked, her brows knitted.

"Nope. You're early."

"But you said it starts at 6."

The lady laughed boisterously, putting her hands under her chin.

"I know! But people don't show up this early."

"Early?"

Tsumugi looks at her, her face scrunched up as her eyes just stare at her. Her stomach rumbles with a bellowing cry.

"You sound like a hungry bear! I'll help you get some honey!"

She pulls Tsumugi out of the chair, dragging her to the break room. Tsumugi's eyes go wide as she frantically tries to get Michelle's hands off her arms.

Tsumugi grabs a pink frosted doughnut with rainbow colored sprinkles. She brews some green tea. She turns to see Michelle with a plateful of food.

"This is for you," Michelle said, holding it out, her eyes boring on Tsumugi.

Tsumugi accepts it, going into the dining hall, eating her meal slowly. She enjoyed the quiet and peace once in a while as she savored the sweet honey of the tea. The doughnut which was succulent, filled her stomach.

The birds chirped outside as the sky became more clear as the sun came out, shining down on the building. Tsumugi smiles as she goes back into the room, slightly with a skip in her pace.  
As soon as she walked in, she saw absolute chaos.

People were all over the place, doing shouting things at each other. Someone was carrying ripping out pages of a manual, a fire was being set, someone was waving around a blowup, while everyone else was splashing what looked like paint. She still really didn't know for sure.

She stood frozen, watching in horror until she felt someone pressed into her back. Tsumugi turns, seeing a person. Soon, everyone in the room grew silent running to her seat. She hurries to an empty seat, shrinking down, blushing. Hushed whispers and murmurs filled the room, as the blue-haired girl hurriedly took notes. Her mouth closes as she notices her glasses slightly fogging up from her breathing.

Today was the first day of her dream job. The chance to work at the biggest company in the entertainment business in Japan, Team Danganronpa!

The person at the door moves forward to the front of the room, clearing their throat as they start the announcement.

"We're having a new season!"

She could hear cheers as the manager smiles. Everyone stands up, giving the manager a standing ovation. Tsumugi quickly getting up as she claps too.

"Oh! Does that mean my piranha traps will happen?!"

"My idea about the guillotine is better than yours. It's more bloody and messy. The gore would be fresh."

A brunette woman says, a smirk clear as day on her face. Her aura made Tsumugi want to curl up into a ball and cry in a corner. The way she smiled while saying a horrific form of execution unsettled Tsumugi, but maybe it was just a part of the season planning.

"Damn. You're such a sadist, Veronica."

Someone spats, disgusted by Veronica's suggestion.

"Sometimes, you need to be a sadist to know the business well, Frankie."

Veronica bites back, crossing her arms.

"Settle down now, settle down. We can get as many suggestions."

Tsumugi sits down. She observes the crowd who happily chatted away as they raise their hands.

"Guillotine!"  
Veronica shouts harshly, her eyes burning.

"Burning at the stake!"

Veronica rolls her eyes at the suggestion.

"Boring," she yawns, opening one eye. "It's been done before too many goddamn times!"

"Piranhas!"

Veronica's lips curled at the suggestion, approval in her eyes.

"Drowning while being held down!"

Tsumugi shuddered at the graphic descriptions as the people calmly said it, even exclaiming and applauding at them. She licked her lips. Her hands shaking as she flipped through her notes. Was this really the glamorous shine and true face of this company?

Veronica ponders, exaggerating her tapping finger motions as she stands up, moving around the table. Her air of superiority elevated.

"Oh. Honestly, I don't know."

Veronica bats her eyelashes, her lips grinning from corner to corner.

"Can there be like a murder where they hammer their brains in and make blood splatter all over the place?"

Veronica turns to the person who suggested the idea. She walks to them, slapping them upside the head.

"You know we can't do that on live TV. You saw what happened last time!"

Veronica verbally chided the poor worker.

Audible whispers echoed across the room. There were also visible shudders from some employees. Tsumugi didn't understand and didn't know what happened last time. She pauses, cocking her head to look at Michelle.

Michelle seemed chipper with her bright smile. She looks at the blue-haired girl, winking at her.

"Ok, people listen up! We will make this count and make it even better than the last season!"

Everyone cheers, agreeing and nodding at the manager's statement.

Tsumugi smiles, loving the environment and energy of everyone. This could be the place that she would belong. She hoped for that. Even if it could be sometimes unsettling.

She wrote more, thinking about her favorite season. Tsumugi barely paid attention, as she visualizes all the characters. Their many quirks, personalities, and appearances brought life to the world of Danganronpa. From the wit of Kyoko, to Ibuki's eccentric nature, and Byakuya's dryness, it made them unique. However, for her, one character stood above the rest.

The girl makes a doodle of Junko Enoshima, arguably her favorite character.

Junko's drawn smile looks back at her as she winks with her signature peace sign. The despair, beauty, and elegance were wrapped all into one figure. Every lash, nail, look, and detail had to be exact.

Tsumugi could imagine the cosplay now as she smiles at her drawing.

She didn't even notice the room grew quiet. The manager's eyes darkened before he sighs.

"Folks, this will be our final season. So, let's make it count."

The manager said, touching the bridge of his nose.

"The final season," She whispered to herself, pale and frozen. She had just applied for this job and gotten it and now, it would be done soon. It just made little sense.

"Final season?! What about the 100th one we were going to plan?!"

"The studio wants to branch out. The show can't keep going on."

The manager responds, crossing his arms.

"I was so excited when the 10th season happened. I just can't even believe it. The show was getting even better!"

Everyone agreed, outraged by this news. The manager's face grow even more blank. Tsumugi noticed a vein on his face pop, his eyes seemed to turn red.

"This is an outrage!"

Hs fists started to clench, blood dripping from his raw knuckles.

"What about my piranha traps?!"

A voice whines, the manager giving the person a death stare.

"Seriously, boss! We've come this far!"

Veronica yells out, her voice booming. Her brown hair grew more disheveled. Her brown eyes twisted with anger.

"Veronica! Calm down!"

Frankie, a blond young male with cloudy grey eyes, screams at Veronica.

Veronica stands up, slamming her hand against the desk.

"Do you realize what you're doing?!"

"Sit down, Veronica."

The manager's voice dripped with venom.

"I don't care! After what happened to Deno, don't you think we owe her a proper finale?!"

The manager's face twitches as it shifts, growing darker.

"I will escort you, so you can calm down."

"Like the hell you will! I'm not going down without a fight!"

Michelle stands up, going over to Veronica, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Veroni."

"But Miche-"

Michelle stares at her, her lips in a tight-lipped smile.

"It'll be alright."

Veronica bites the inside of cheek before relenting.

"Fine."

Veronica sits down, no longer shouting. The meeting goes more quietly. Tsumugi glances over to Veronica from time to time. She didn't know the hidden danger that would happen.

Tsumugi catches Veronica's stare. The brunette slightly glances at the blue-haired girl, handing Michelle a note for later.

The blue-haired girl sighs, happily as she finishes her doodle of Junko. It captured perfectly the beauty and despair. She felt like she could even hear the model's laugh now. In fact, Junko would laugh in a situation like this. Thrilled to feel tension. As she knew the despair and grief that awaited their victims.

A sound of a bang shot across the room. A soft scream rang out as they turn towards it.

Veronica looks down, seeing her chest, a bullet hole squarely in it as crimson blood poured out of it.

"W-w-why?"

Veronica slumps over, blood dripping from her mouth as she stopped moving. Her eyes were fixed keenly on Tsumugi. Everyone stayed quiet as the girl shivered, her face pale.

"Questions?"

The manager says, pulling the gun down, admiring it as they cleaned it off, their eyes trained on everyone.

"If there are no questions, you may leave."

They nod their heads as they file out of the room.

"Intern. You stay here."

Tsumugi looked at the ground, trying to train her eyes on the floor. The door closes as the manager looked at her.

"You got audition duty."

"When do I start?"

Her breath hitched as she asked him, not looking into his cold eyes.

"Today. Get ready, people are already lining up."

Her hands started to tremble. The manager sneers at her, his face red.

"Why aren't you moving? What's your name?!"

"Tsumugi Shirogane."

She squeaks out to his question.

"Well then, let's get to work!

He looks at her, his eyes cold. He exits the room before coming back to the door.

"Keep in mind, everything that happened here is just showbiz."

He gives the quick remark with a smile full of malice. He leaves her in the room as she holds her notebook, trembling. She drops it, shocked. The doodle of Junko Enoshima slowly stained with Veronica's blood. Tsumugi gulps, picking it up and staring at the now bloodstained drawing of the character. She stares back at the body of the brunette. Her brown eyes became deprived of life and dull.

"V-V-V-Veronica?"

She asks softly, touching the body. It was ice-cold to the touch. She presses a finger to her neck, checking for any signs of a pulse. Tsumugi trembles, her mouth hanging open as she retracts her hand, moving out of the room.

Veronica was dead. By the hands of the manager, yet nobody questioned it and weren't exactly that bothered by it. They didn't even try to help her. What if this place really was dangerous?

"Tsumugi! Come on, we have auditions starting soon."

Michelle said, motioning for her to go down the corridor. Tsumugi hurries. Her stomach wasn't exactly helping as she felt it sank.

"Why am I here?"

She asked herself. It was her dream. Was it all too good to be true?

"Tsumugi! We're waiting!"

"I'm coming!"

Tsumugi rushes over to Michelle, looking around at the office.

Michelle so far seemed like the only person she knew. The problem was that Michelle didn't entirely seem most stable. Tsumugi shakes the thoughts from her head, deciding to break the ice with a question.

"What department are you in?"

"I'm in charge of the writing department."

"Really? That is so cool!"

Tsumugi drooled, clasping her hands together as her eyes had stars in it. The pit feeling in her stomach didn't leave. She still saw the fresh pools of scarlet. Those eyes full of anger and mischief, dull as they stared back at her ghostly.

"Well, not really. But, I like the enthusiasm. We need some fresh bodies. The last ones dried up."

The young girl cringes, wondering if Michelle knew if it was too soon. Instead, she tried to stay positive.

"Okay!"

After walking for some time to the audition room, Michelle stops Tsumugi.

"Tsumugi."

"Yes?"

Tsumugi jumped up slightly as she responds.

"Watch out."

Michelle's face shifts as she grimaces. Her hands go onto Tsumugi's shoulders, her mouth frowning.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In this business, watch your back. You never know if someone will put a bullet through your head."

Her once cheery eyes grew more melancholy for a second. Soon, they reverted to being bright again.

"Now, let's get to work! I want to see that smile of yours again."

She winks at the confused intern.

"That means act, Tsumugi."

Michelle leaves her, as Tsumugi gulps, putting on a fake wide smile.

Tsumugi enters the room, eagerly, ready for the audition process to start.

"How much is it this time, Aiko?"

Michelle asks, twirling her pen around.

"I think it's over ten thousand teenagers."

A woman says, her face emotionless.

"Wow. Who knew? I'm guessing most people heard about it would be the last season."

Aiko nods, calling the first person in to start.


	2. Dancing Queen

Spoilers for DR Zero. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_"She's a drama whore." _

_"Her last assistant turned up dead. They were so young, too." _

_"I heard she stabs unruly workers." _

The voices swirled around in the young woman's head, wrapping around her body like an anaconda. The young assistant stood outside a wooden door. Clipboard in hand, she huffs.

"We're behind schedule, Miss. You should have been out there a few minutes ago."

She pursued her lips, her legs tightening. Looking down at her watch, she taps her foot against the floor. Sighing, she goes off to the side. The hustle and bustle of Team Danganronpa Entertainment made her head spin. People hollered at each other, hands full with carts full of microphones and cameras.

A woman nipped into her view, directing people.

"I need the cameras set on stage now!"

She shouted, her tone strained. Her veins popped as she commanded the fleet of interns and assistants.

"We're live in 20 minutes! Let's get this show on the road, chop chop!"

The production manager announced, clapping her hands. After the room cleared, the woman went over to the lowly assistant.

"Keina Tojo."

The assistant, Keina, swallowed. Her hands trembled. She raised her head up to look at her manager.

"Yes?"

"WHERE IS MY STAR?!"

Keina raises her clipboard up, shielding her face from the onslaught of spit coming her way.

"She hasn't said anything since…"

"Since?"

The manager's cheeks burned red, her vein popping. Her hands gripped her hips and her dark eyes squinted at Keina, glaring at her.

"Since 10 minutes ago, miss."

"10 minutes?"

The woman chuckled, repeating the phrase under her breath.

"How long have you been standing here for?"

Keina gulped, a lump in her throat.

"S-since 20 minutes."

"20 minutes!"

Keina nods, a pit in her stomach gaped.

"If she doesn't get out here in the next 5 minutes, what do you think will happen to you?"

Keina looked down at her toes, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Cleaning duty," she squeaked.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The manager pointed to her ear, opening her hand out and her eyes ingrained to Keina's soul.

"I'll be back to cleaning duty."

The manager frowned, her arms crossed.

"Don't disappoint me."

And with that, the production manager left.

Keina let out a puff of air, her clipboard pressed against her body. Her hands grew swollen and worn over time due to vigorous cleaning. Even though she could handle household duties, she would never live up to a daunting task like this.

The voices crept into her head, their sweet cries of misery and endless despair were shrill. Could the woman behind this door be evil? After countless appearances, nobody could ever grasp the depravity of her own volition. And yet, even if she was deplorable, everyone would die to meet her.

Keina tightened her hands before deciding the best course of action.

"Miss, the meet and greet is about to start!"

Keina calls for her. Faint hums tickled her eardrums. She raps at the door, swallowing.

"Miss, are you there?"

She asks, her voice quivering.

The faint hum returned, dread climbing down her back.

She covers her mouth with one hand. Angry butterflies filled her stomach as she reached for the knob.

The woman opens the door, peeking her head into the room.

"Miss, the event is about to start soon. Are you almost-!"

Her heart plummeted.

The woman's back faced Keina.

A glass smeared with lipstick laid broken on the floor. Its liquid red contents spilled onto the floor formed a puddle. Sharp blood red fingernails thumped against the top of the dresser.

"Miss."

A faint hum vibrated against the throat of the woman sitting at the dresser.

"You have 10 more minutes to go before we go live."

Keina called out, her breath hitched. She started to pull back from the doorframe.

"Come here," the woman stated, her fingers still drumming.

Keina treaded toward her, her nails grating on her clipboard.

A long red nail points at a clear container. Inside was a small chocolate cake modeled after a Monokuma head.

"Take this."

Keina raised an eyebrow, collecting the cake. Clearing her throat, she retains her neutral expression. Her green eyes gaze at the smiling supermodel. Her lips twitched before she turned walking outside of the room.

"You have 10 more minutes to go!"

Her smile shrinks, her spiraling eyes downcast.

"10 more minutes till creepy sleuths and drooling fanboys awe all over me."

The model opens a drawer, getting out a bottle of Zoloft, medicine prescribed by Matsuda. She downs some water as she swallows the pill. She didn't exactly like it, but she rather not talk to some hot-shot therapist, who didn't know shit about her.

The actress puts everything as she starts applying the makeup one. Her eyelashes popped out. Her eyes were now a vibrant pale blue. Her nails, blood-red, stood defined as they were sharp. The outfit she had on was crisp and clean, complete with her red bow and her signature hairpins and tie. The persona of hers is now complete.

"What lovely despair."

Junko Enoshima was now her persona as she felt the cameras crawl around her. She smiles at the mirror, holding a peace sign. The smile was dripping with artificiality. She loved the joy and art of performing for others in the world, even if she could never be able to be anyone else but Junko.

She spared no quick glances when she felt something crawl over her body. Her hands trembling as she breathes silently, feeling their lens invade her space. Her eyes shift as she waits for another invasion of privacy and more probing.

All the creepy stuff didn't matter as she was Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair. She was the perpetrator of the Tragedy and the most awful event in Hope's Peak Academy history. Her beauty and brains supported her talents as the Ultimate Fashionista and Analyst. She wore those titles with pride.

"Showtime."

She whispers to herself, going out of the room. The only thing kept private and secret from those prying eyes was her real appearance. The only piece of solace and privacy she had. Others weren't so lucky.

"Junko."

"Kyoko. It's been a long time."

"It has. Now, let's get on stage."

The two girls meet up, walking onto the sides of the curtains, seeing the lively audience.

"Makoto!"

Sayaka smiles at him, waving.

"Sayaka! I haven't seen you since the last tour through Europe. How's it been?"

"Splendid!"

Sayaka was the lead singer of a pop group. The group won many awards and accolades, becoming one of the most decorated girl groups in Japan. They even managed to get platinum in America. She was taking a break from it, finding success in becoming a solo and more rounded singer.

"How's working as a headmaster?"

Makoto scratches his hair, laughing.

"It's a bit hectic at times. Especially when you have lots of students getting sent to the office, and they only want to be there to see you."

The two bonded, reminiscing about old times during their school years. Junko looked over, seeing everyone happy to be back together after their times apart. She notices a figure standing near the back wall away from sight.

Her breath slightly hitched as she cautiously walked to the figure. To her relief, it was only a familiar face.

"Mukuro."

Junko says, looking at her twin.

"Ryoko."

"You know you can't use that name in public."

Mukuro shrugs, her eyes glued onto an inconspicuous Monokuma camera.

"I know. But I prefer it over the product."

Junko smiles, ruffling her sister's hair. Mukuro and she separated at birth and didn't know about each other's existence. As Mukuro headed off to the Middle East to train, Junko was more focused on being a model. When she got turned down by her natural looks, she started posing as a blonde girl named Junko Enoshima. She became a hit, becoming one of the most popular fashionistas in Japan.

Opening her mouth, Junko lets out a sigh. Her eyes fixed onto Mukuro before shifting over to the source of a growl.

"Let's go already."

Byakuya crossed his arms, his mouth in a sneer. He grits his teeth, his eyes dark.

Makoto laughs as Kyoko smirks.

"A little impatient, Togami?"

She remarks, crossing her arms like her detective character.

"Quiet, you."

Kyoko smirks, even more, knowing about his frustration.

A call for them to get on stage rang. The meet and greet began. They interacted with countless fans, handing autographs and posing for pictures.

Soon, it was time to go as the cast members left the stage, going to the dressing rooms after an hour of the event. They left, waving and showing their appreciation. Byakuya, Celeste, and Kyoko were more sheltered and simpler with their exits. Junko, Kiyotaka, Sayaka, and Aoi had more energy and were much more exaggerated with theirs.

She didn't notice the person behind her until he came into view of the mirror.

"It seems a new person has arrived! Do you accept us as your queen with undying devotion?"

She said, posing in her queen position. Her tone and voice inflection, colored and exaggerated, boomed. Her eyelashes fluttered.

The person remains still, crossing their arms before letting out a sigh of relief. His small smile sent tingles in her chest. She bit her tongue lightly, trying not to clutch at her chest.

"Why look who it is."

She teased, giving him a subtle wink.

"Yeah. It's me."

Rantaro Amami, the sole survivor of the 52nd season stood behind her with a smile.

"I'm sure you already know me."

"Then, you should know why I'm here, then."

"Not entirely. Shoot away."

She said, posing in her model position.

"I came here since you were close by."

"Awwww! That's so great!"

She cheers. Rantaro smiles awkwardly, looking at her.

"You were looking for me? What for?"

"I want to have a chat."

Junko looks at him, her smile growing wider.

"Are you asking me on a date? Ooooo~"

Rantaro scratches his head, looking off to the side.

"It's just a chat. Nothing more, nothing less."

Junko smirks before throwing hands up into the air.

"You're lucky you're cute."

His eyes grew wide as she pulled him by his hand.

The two walked out, Junko holding tightly onto his hand. She put on a long white coat with many buttons, white earmuffs, and black gloves.

"Come on, winner. We got things to do. Many things to do."

She smiles, pulling out her phone. She sends a quick message and looks up at Rantaro.

"My limo driver will be here in a couple minutes. It's better if we walk for now and keep going."

Junko tells him as they walk down the sidewalk, taking in the noises and smells of the vibrant district. The sky and atmosphere felt electric as the cars bustled around the many long roads.

Soon, her smile warped, tugging at the corners of her face. She leans forward to Rantaro's ear.

"After our little chat, let's bury the hatchet in someone's face, of course."

And with that remark, chills ran down his back and his eyes darkened.


End file.
